


Our Flash of Eternity

by JMSA



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Bylithea, Bysithea, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Lyleth, Lyseth, Mentioned Golden Deer Students (Fire Emblem), POV Female Character, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), i STILL dont know the english name for this ship due to the dearth of content coming from the west, レトリシ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMSA/pseuds/JMSA
Summary: As Lysithea and Byleth share a moment of intimacy after a hard day’s work, Lysithea ponders her new lease on life. Even if she and Byleth are enjoying long, full lives, can they truly be together forever…?





	Our Flash of Eternity

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [永劫の時でも、まだ](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/531266) by ずいぶれ. 

I’ve already finished my work for the day, while you’ve still got something to attend to.

You, the first king of the United Kingdom of Fódlan.

It has been some time since we were officially wed and I became queen, and the work never gets any easier. The duty that falls to us is ever demanding.

Still…

"Apologies. I've kept you waiting, Lysithea."

All the same, I'm delighted I can have some alone time with you at the end of the day. And that’s what matters.

"No need for that. We both did well today… Byleth."

When I first called you by your name, I surprised even myself. But I knew that once we began our life as a married couple, I would have to get over it quickly.

Now, you’re looking gently my way. You look pretty! Pretty red, too. “Thank you, Lysithea.”

"No, thank you! For giving me this time, despite how tired you are."

"No, I should be the one thanking you. I'm ever grateful for your help. How could I rule without you by my side, Lysithea? I hope the work isn’t too hard on you…"

You sound a little apologetic! Ever the modest one.

Certainly, I'm no do-nothing queen. And I could never settle for being a do-nothing queen.

After all, this land was ravaged by five years of a hellish war. So now, we all have to do our part if we're going to build a new, better Fódlan.

And I couldn’t be prouder to play such an important role in building that Fódlan. To keep working hard, to create a future for ourselves and our people.

Still…

"I can still do more as your queen!"

I hold your hands gently within mine, and let out these words from the bottom of my heart.

"I told you right before you proposed, remember? That you gave me this new life, and that I want to use my time to support you however I can."

I remember when I told you everything. About how Those Who Slither in the Dark used me for their cruel experiments, implanting me with two Crests and condemning me to a painfully early death…

I remember how you told me that it was too soon to give up. That we would work together. That we would do whatever it took to find a way to remove my Crests.

Of the countless lessons you taught me, that was the most important one of all: to never give up on myself. It was your words of encouragement that inspired me to hope for a future. Your resolve that bolstered my own.

As we fought against the Empire, as we prepared to destroy Shambhala, as we honed our skills, day by day… we made sure we set aside time to look for a means to remove my Crests. And soon after the war ended, the day came when our efforts bore fruit.

"And so I want to do more to support you. To repay the life you gave me…to repay the kindness you showed me. That's why I'm willing to do more… to keep working hard, for you, and with you.”

I grasp your hands a little more tightly, and smile.

"It’s because of that kindness that I can be here, alive, well, and happy. Here, with you."

I can see your face contorting a bit as you hear what I’m saying.

Are these feelings from the bottom of my heart…making you cry?

I let go of your hands.

And before I know it, I’m wrapped in your arms. But I’m not done yet.

"Thank you, Byleth. With all that I am."

Your embrace grows ever tighter. Even before you speak, even before I can feel your tears of joy on my cheek, I can feel your love.

"Thank you for being alive…! Thank you for being here, by my side…! Thank you…Lysithea…!"

I hug you back gently, warmly, with every fiber of my being. I can’t help but tear up myself.

Such warmth, such euphoria…I am so, so happy with this new life you gave me.

But…

Still…

I can't help but feel afraid, despite our happiness.

Hey, Byleth. What would you have to say to this?

This thought that’s rattling me… This thought that I can’t banish from my mind…

Just how long _do_ I have left to live? Because of our efforts, I can live a long, full life after all.

Then the thought occurred to me, that _that still wouldn't be long enough_.

I want to feel your love, now and forever. I want to return your love, now and forever.

But there is no such thing as "forever". Someday, everything has to come to an end.

Back when I first resolved to fight back against the Empire alongside you and Claude and everyone, this thought wouldn't have fazed me at all.

After all, back then, I'd resigned myself to my fate.

My cruel fate hanging over my head, like a blade drawing ever closer to my neck.

I would have been lucky to make it to 25, let alone 30. 60, 70… out of the question.

But now, when I think about it, I realize that even a regular lifetime isn't all that long.

I couldn't have known that, until I got this new life.

I couldn't have known that, until I got to know your love.

I couldn't have known that a regular lifetime still wouldn’t be long enough to love someone.

I wish, with all my heart, for the two of us to be together forever.

But that's a wish that can never come true. The end will come for me, inexorably, even if I won’t die from the strain of bearing two Crests. The end will come for us, no matter what either of us does…

…And so, I have decided.

"…Byleth, there’s something I want from you…"

Whether the end comes for us in the distant or near future, I won't be afraid of it.

"…Your lips…"

In this moment, your body shall know the strength of my love.

Hey, now! Don’t look so surprised! Feel the warmth of my lips, and savor my kiss.

Hey, Byleth…thanks to you, there's something else I can understand now.

The flow of time spares nobody. Even so…

Two people can hug, or kiss, or more.

Moments like this have the power to make time come to a halt.

Surely, this moment…this feeling…is what people call "eternity".

If we are to meet our end someday…

…Then let's hold onto this moment for as long as we can.

This flash of eternity that belongs to us, and us alone.

…Our lips part, slowly, almost unwillingly. As if separated by the flow of time.

Your eyes slowly open, as if rising from a reverie.

"I'll say it again, just as I did when you accepted my proposal: Let's continue chasing our future. We will always be together, Lysithea… I love you."

Ah, but still…

…There’s something else I want from you.

"…Please, Byleth… One more thing?"

As you sing your love and soothe my soul…

…As this enchanting feeling overwhelms my heart, I'll ask for it all. I let my shawl drop from my shoulders.

"…Tonight?"

Even in our flash of eternity, I still can’t get enough of you.

**Author's Note:**

> ...use your imagination for what comes next! I liked this pixiv story so much I felt I just had to adapt it a bit for an English-speaking audience. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you liked this, check out my other Byleth x Lysithea work here (bonuses include a child, and Felix!): https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140894?view_full_work=true


End file.
